


Normal Tuesday Night For Shia LaFerbs

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [23]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack Treated Seriously, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You're walking in the woods. There's no one around and your phone is dead. Out of the corner of your eye you spot him...





	Normal Tuesday Night For Shia LaFerbs

**Author's Note:**

> (Late) Prompt from [r/Fanfiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/8g689p/mays_magical_minifics_daily_prompts_for_may_2018/):
>
>> May 24: In the dark of the night, in the deep of the woods… (200 Words)

You should have known this was a bad idea. Exploring the forest after dark? The one you hear screaming from in the middle of the night sometimes?

Never taking a dare again, that's for sure.

How late is it anyway? You need to be home by- and your phone's dead. Great. Just what you needed.

Sliding it back in your pocket, you turn back the way you'd come-

_What was that?_

_Probably_ nothing, it's usually fine, but. You start to run anyway. No point staying here any longer than necessary.

Seriously, never again. No more dares-

It's not nothing.

A flash of green hair and you're on the ground, rocks and branches digging into your back, staring up at an oddly expressionless face. Blood drips down his chin, too much of it to be his own. You are, to put it bluntly, fucked.

Despite the blood, you recognise him. How could you not? He's only _the_ Ferb Fletcher, famed inventor genius. He'd vanished from the public eye about a year ago, just after his brother disappeared, and apparently come... here.

To live in a forest.

Where _things_ scream in the middle of the night sometimes.

And eat people.

Like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and general premise swiped from [Shia LaBeouf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0u4M6vppCI) by Rob Cantor.  
> (Thank you to Hyena/Ishaena for the title suggestion! ♥)
> 
> It's in my drabble series because, well, I set a precedent with the two-chapter ones, and it _is_ still a limited wordcount.
> 
> I'm so glad I'm finally done with this plot bunny :D It's only been gnawing at my brain, unwritten, for uh sixteen months. Didn't figure out how to even begin with it until a week ago.


End file.
